Rathalos
Rathalos 'is a Potentia who looks like as if Superman went Super Saiyan. 'Appearance Rathalos has fair skin, a muscular frame, blank pupils, and golden hair that looks like a Super Saiyan's. He wears a skin-tight blue jumpsuit with a few red hints. He dons a bad ass red cape, red boots, and red belt. When powered up, Rathalos has small bolts of blue/white lightning constantly surrounding his body, plus a faint golden aura. His jumpsuit has a big S symbol placed upon his chest, which stands for "Something." 'Personality' Rathalos cares only for himself and himself only. He does not care the opinions, feelings and such of other people. He isolates himself from the social world, the only time Rathalos would like to confront another person is if such a person is a being capable of any sort of fighting, whether they just simply know basic martial arts or capable of destroying the universe, Rathalos shall face them. 'Abilities' Strength Rathalos is capable of effortlessly destroying planets of the biggest sizes with but a simple punch. He can resist the likes of hundreds of black holes trying to pull him in. He can stop mighty energy attacks with his bare hand. Hundreds of galaxies compressed into a single orb, Rathalos would be able to move the orb through the universe faster than light-speed. Speed Rathalos is many times faster than light. In fact, light compared to Rathalos is similar to an immobile statue. His speed alone makes Rathalos capable of transcending time, moving backwards and forwards into time. If there was a bomb that was about to hit the ground and create a massive explosion which was only mere atoms away from the ground, Rathalos would be capable of evacuating 50 million people into a safe distance before the bomb could explode, though he hates people. Durability Rathalos can withstand innumerable fatal blows of any kind. He can brush off brutal physical blows of another being with unfathomable strength, get up with a scratch from a massive energy blast that made a titanic explosion, and much, much more. Spatiolock The power to exist out of space. This makes Rathalos immune to all sorts of physical attacks, though only for a short period of time. This ability, once used, has at least a 45 second interval. Magic Immunity Rathalos is unaffected by any sort of magic in any way. While he is unharmed or unaffected by any opponent's magic, this also makes him incapable of being healed by allies' magic. This also does not make Rathalos completely immune to objects that are influenced by magic. Maqyon Energy TBA Shomad Energy TBA Density Control TBA 'Biography' The Potentia As Rathalos was eating his usual waffles on a random planet, Ulysses set off from Spurn, and had sensed Rathalos and the great power he wielded. Rathalos immediately flipped back behind a rock once he noticed Ulysses, and asked him about who he was. He introduced himself, and started talking about the race of Potentia that were created by Tarmoh. To avoid explaining it all, Ulysses held his hand to Rathalos' forehead, forcing him to have a vision in which Tarmoh created the Potentia. After that, Rathalos called Tarmoh ugly, uglier than Ulysses. After a bit more talking, Rathalos agreed with Ulysses to see the other Potentia, their brother, Pierce. They teleported to Earth where they saw Pierce helping out in rebuilding structures that were destroyed during the attacks on Earth. Ulysses further tested Rathalos' Potentia abilities, such as density control and Shomad energy. After Ulysses stated that Rathalos seemed to prefer being alone, he immediately went into his signature quote, "I hate people", and disappeared from the scene. Category:Pages added by NutellaMan Category:Characters Category:Potentia Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles